1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-player type of game system and an information storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-player game systems have been developed and marketed in the art, to include a plurality of game machines and enable a plurality of players to enjoy a game.
When players select multi-player mode with such a game system, they can enjoy either cooperative play or competitive play.
However, if, for example, one player has selected multi-player mode in such a game system and waits for another player to ask for entry to the game within a given time period, the other player generally cannot enter the game after that time period has elapsed.
Even if the other player is permitted to join the game while the game is in progress, it is necessary to restart the game from the initial game stage. There is thus a problem that the player who is being interrupted in the game will lose all enthusiasm and adsorption in the game.
The present invention was devised in the light of the above technical concerns and has as an objective thereof the provision of a game system and an information storage medium that enable another player to enter a game space that a first player is playing in, at any time during the game.
To solve the above described technical concerns, the present invention relates to a multi-player type of game system having a plurality of game machines that correspond to a plurality of players, the players comprising first and second players and being able to play a game together, wherein the game system comprises:
means for accepting a mid-game entry request, the mid-game entry request being requested while one of the first and second players is playing a game in a first game space, and the mid-game entry request asking permission for another player to play the game together within the first game space;
means for creating reconstruction information for reconstructing the first game space;
means for transferring the reconstruction information from one game machine to another game machine; and
means for reconstructing the first game space in another game machine, based on the reconstruction information, and for allowing the other player to play the game in the reconstructed game space.
With this aspect of the invention, when a second player at a second game machine requests mid-game entry, the first game machine accepts that request. The first game machine then creates reconstruction information for reconstructing the first game space in which the first player is playing the game. This reconstruction information is transferred to the second game machine. When that happens, the second game machine reconstructs the first game space based on the thus-received reconstruction information, enabling the second player to join in and play the game in the first game space. This means that the second player can enter the game in the first game space, at any time during the game. This makes it possible to increase the interest of competitive play and cooperative play. The first player who experiences the mid-game entry of the second player is not inconvenienced thereby, so that the entry of the second player into the game can be implemented smoothly.
In another aspect of the present invention, the reconstruction information comprises information for specifying a state of an object displayed on a display screen at one game machine. This makes it possible for images shown on the display screen of the first game machine to match the images shown on the display screen of the second game machine.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the reconstruction information comprises information for specifying the degree of game progress at one game machine. This makes it possible to ensure that the degree of game progress is the same at both of the first and second game machines.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, the reconstruction information comprises information for specifying the degree of progress of an event at one game machine, the progress of the event being controlled by each game machine. This makes it possible to ensure that the degree of progress of events is the same in both of the first and second game machines. It also enables a reduction in the volume of data to be transferred between the first and second game machines.
In a yet further aspect of the present invention, the reconstruction information comprises information for specifying a substitute part, when an object is configured of a plurality of parts. This makes it possible to prevent mutual inconsistencies between substitute parts of objects displayed by the first and second game machines.